Glittered Lies
by Chocolate-SugarCube
Summary: Sometimes I wonder what we expected for the future… Very dark fic, WARNING: Drugs, prostitution, domestic abuse, slash, death etc.


**Hey everyone. This fanfic is VERY dark. So beware, it does have stuff people may find disturbing. It involves drug use, prostitution, domestic violence and possibly other things that no one should ever ever have to write/read about. Also, this is the second part of a colab with PseuDORK, so read hers (The Color Of Needles) when it gets uploaded. I did A LOT of research for this fanfiction and I know far far too much about drugs for someone who's never used them. Everything that happens in this fanfiction is possible by in that sense, any questions? Pm me.**

**If anyone wants a song to listen to while reading this, the begining quote is from Whoring Streets by Scars On Broadway, the end one is Pierrot The Clown by Placebo and the one Butters sings near the end is In The Arms Of An Angel by Sarah Mclaughlin. I also recomend Lithuim or Polly by Nirvana, Helena by My Chemical Romance, Pain, One X, or Over And Over by Three Days Grace, Faces Like Mine, Misery Loves Company, or Swallow by Emilie Autumn, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, St. Jimmy, or Jesus Of Suburbia by Greenday,Prostitution Is The Oldest Profession by Cobra Starship or Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds or Strawberries Fields by The Beatles. There are loads more, but those are what I would suggest, and that's a lot.  
****  
Also characters are OC because its the future. And in the future people change.  
This does involve slash, theres a small mention of femslash also. Main Pairings:  
CraigXTweek KennyXButters**

**Mentioned Pairings PipXFemOC StanXWendy B B XFemOC**

**Implied Pairings (This will only be seeable if you've read The Color Of Needles)  
KennyXKyle**

**And cause the speech is vague in a lot** **of places, I'm taking advantage of the formatting.  
**Kenny  
_**Butters**  
Tweek_  
**Craig**

**Oh and by the way, the it is intentional that the song lyrics are in the same format as Butters speech.**

**Continue if you want, but there is a load of dark shit in this story.  
**

* * *

**_Whoring down your whoring streets,  
killing you while you're killing me  
Is there anybody here,  
who hears me crying,  
I'm fucking dying._**

The air around me is warm, though it shouldnt be, the music is loud and the people are drunk. I'm slumped against a brick wall while people in neon, flashy, barely there clothing trip and stumble around and over me. A girl covered in bright coloured glow sticks drops to the ground beside me, her legs giving way beneath her. She whines when she hits the floor, but apart from that I don't think she even knows she fell. She digs around for a moment in a bright pink bag before she pulls out two needles full of milky liquid. I know without asking what it is and, figuring she's alone, I elbow her in the face hard. Blood spurts everywhere from her mouth and nose. Amongst the confusion I grab the needles and her bag and move away as fast as I can be bothered, slumping against another wall across the club.

I ransack her bag, bitch was loaded. Not with money, but she had enough drugs on her to start a party. Another few needles of smack, a tiny bag of ecstasy pills, three wraps of speed and a clear plastic bag of crystal meth.  
I resolve to save some of the stash, at least until tomorow. I'm excited about the meth, I haven't tried it before as far as I can remember.

I pick up one of the needles I stole first and roll up the sleeve of the orange hoodie. It's new, only bought last week but already covered in stains that'll probably never wash out. Not that I'd try to wash them out ever.  
I bring the point of the needle to the blue vein in the crook of my arm and inject it slowly.  
I hate needles. Always have, always will. But it's worth it. Leaning my head back against the wall, I wait for the buzz to hit and when it does, a slow smile scrawls across my face.

I take my mobile out my pocket, and send a few texts telling people where I am. See, a lot of things have changed since we were nine, now ten years on, we're all 'grown up'. Almost.

We'll start with the old lot shall we? Well, sorry too tell you but Stan died. About... 4 years ago. Some say it was suicide, some say accident. I say whatever, either way, Wendy's a single mum trying to get through college and raise a child at the same time. Cartman... Sadly is still alive as far as I know, last I heard he was moving abroad to somewhere I never heard of.  
Kyle is off at some medical school learning to butcher people for a hell of a lot of money. We still hang out sometimes, but stuff is tense and neither of us know what to say, mainly because he thinks it's his fault I ended up like this. Maybe it was.

I still know some of the people of course. Like... Butters, Craig, Tweek, B B and Wendy. B B is at a law school across town and has a girlfriend named Magda or something fancy like that. Oh, and Clyde died of an overdose a year back. And Pip somehow. He went back to England for a while, but for some reason he decided to come back to this dump. And then he met Butter's again, and then we met again. I'll probably see him later on with Butters, if he's free tonight.

I wait for them to arrive, slipping an ecstacy pill down my dry throat at one point. Butter's is first to arrive, his outfit more appropriate to the club then mine as usual. Tonight he's dressed in a neon pink tube top covered by a tight leather jacket and a metalic-looking flaired mini-skirt with white fishnets. Then comes Tweek and Craig, the blonde in black wet look leggings and an oversized t-shirt with metalic print. His hair is now dyed several streaked colors, pinks, blues, whites. Whereas Butters kept his natural blonde all the way through. Craig is dressed completely in leathers, his black hair now layered around his shoulders.  
They all looked good, almost in contrast with my stained hoodie and worn, tight black jeans I've had for about 3 years now.

Craig sits down beside me, him and Tweek look like they've just come from a different club, and gestures to one of the needles on my lap. I nod and he takes one, injecting it into his arm like I did earlier.  
Tweek is talking to Butters, both talking double as fast as they would if they probably didn't have a high percentage of speed in their veins. Butters begins dragging Tweek towards the dance floor. Tweek glances at Craig,asking permission, and Craig nods, a silent threat lacing the affirmative. They disapear into the crowds, we know they'll be back though sooner or later.

Me and Craig share another syringe of heroin, and we begin talking about... nothing particular. He tells me he was fired from his job, I tell him about something that happened earlier today. We watch people on the dancefloor until they all turn into moving blurs. I still don't get on with Craig much, but his companionship is better then none. Tweek and Butters come back sooner then expected. Tweek settles himself against Craig on the floor, sitting between the other's legs, and Butters is talking animatedly to a guy who I'm guessing is about to get lucky, for the right price of course.

I pass Tweek a syringe, which he freaks out over as usual. Craig wraps his hand around Tweek's neck until he calms down, stopping his breathing seems to work, then takes the needle and injects it into the other. Tweek squeaks as the fluid is shoved into his veins, frozen still. Butters is next to me, being face-fucked by whoever the guy from the dance floor is. I don't mind cause it could just as easily be me instead of Butters if I hadn't stolen some whore's bag.  
The guy finishes and slips Butters a couple of notes before walking away as if nothing happened, which if anyone asks about it, nothing did.

Suddenly theres a sharp noise of what could only be a very hard slap to my left, and I turn to see Craig has somehow got up,  
leaving Tweek cowering on the floor. One of Tweek's hands is covering his face in an attempt to defend himself, while the other hand is gripping onto Craig's leather trousers like a lifeline. I hear Craig talk to Tweek in almost a whisper.

**"You were with someone else earlier."**  
_"N-No!"  
_**"Don't lie to me, Tweek..."**  
_"I-Ngh! I'm not!"_

Tweek cries out when Craig's heavy boot collides with his stomach, eyeliner tears threading down his cheeks by now. Craig sits down in front of Tweek, his hand on Tweek's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. I personally think this is more torture to Tweek then the violent punishment for something that never happened is.

**"You cheated on me."**  
_"Gah! No!"_  
**"Tweek... If you tell me now, I won't get any more angry..."**

The poison in Craig's voice makes it impossible to believe him. Sometimes I almost feel sorry for Tweek. Almost, then I remember my own situation. There isnt room for feeling sorry when you're like we are.  
Craig smacks Tweek around a bit more, til he's whimpering at every movement Craig makes. Tomorow Craig will be begging Tweek to forgive him, and Tweek will fall for it again, and by tomorow evening, we'll be here again and it'll all happen again.

Tweek fumbles in his pocket and takes out a small clear bag of three colourful pills. He puts them in his palm and downs them in one go. Tweek probably been on drugs longer then I have, when we started doing them together, he was already used to taking three on a night clubbing, now hes on about twelve. Him and Butters have an agreement, I think, Butters can stay with Tweek and Craig when he has no where else to go, and Butters hands over anything hes not using. Thats probably why Craig is the only one on meth continually, though he sometimes forces Tweek to smoke it.

While I've been watching Craig interrogate Tweek, Pip arrived to join our... Whatever we are. He's talking to Butters while watching the other get out a wrap of speed, and roll up one of the bank notes he aquired earlier. Pip is wearing white jeans, they're skin tight and look a lot newer then mine, and a zipped up black and white striped hoodie that I expect has nothing under it. He doesnt come round here much, hes probably the only one of our 'group'  
who isn't addicted. He has a steady job, and is engaged to a girl from England that he met before he came back. They have a flat together on the better side of town. He comes here to keep us all safe mostly, and because he occationally has acid trips on LSD.

I hear Craig talking to Tweek again, softer then before so even I can't hear. Whatever he's saying, Tweek doesn't seem to like it very much. Craig rolls up a smoke of mainly crystal meth, and lights it up. Even in the club, no one will care about a little more smoke into the room. He turns to me, and smiles towards Pip in greeting. "Hey Kenny, I think it's time Tweek learned to earn his way, you know?" I nod and take out another needle of heroin. I need to be careful not to overdose, since I'm not sure if I'll come back when I die anymore. The needles look about a hundred milligrams, so I should probably stop shooting now. Tweek and Butter's are exchanging drugs, well actually Tweek is making promises and recieving drugs.

Pip is leaning against the wall, tripped out, still talking to Butters. Who knows what they have to talk about for so long,  
I hear Pip say something about england, then about school. I remember the last year of school, just after Stan died. I'd walked into the 'druggie bathroom' at school cause I needed to shoot up, and found Tweek, Craig and Butters in there. Tweek and Craig were making out and Butters was snorting speed, as far as I remember. At first they freaked out slightly when I walked in, Tweek more then the other two, but by the end of the school day, I was showing Butters how to inject, and Craig was teaching me to make a smoke of meth without tobacco. Not that I ever have, yet. I made a joke that Tweek should be the one on meth, cause of the nickname 'Tweakers' given to people on meth, that Tweek also has.

The music is starting to get to me, so I grab Butters and pull him onto the dance floor. He's a much better dancer then me,  
but I don't care, dancing here is little more then dry humping each other. When I feel that Butters has had enough for his state, I pull him back over to another wall and we talk for a moment.

"Are we gonna work tonight?"  
**"I guess so, I'm running out of speed."**  
"Doesn't Tweek owe you some?"  
**"Not much."**  
"Craig?"  
**"No, he's hardly ever on it."**  
"You owe me meth that I owe Craig for him giving me heroin that one time."  
"**Biscuits. We're working tonight."**

He still never swears outside working, something that makes me smile. He's still 'Butters' even if he is almost completely different. Tweek is still a coffee addicted, twitching, disaster waiting to happen. Craig's still a bastard with attitude issues. And I'm still... Kenny, I guess.

We go back over to Craig, Pip and Tweek, and tell them that we're going to the other 'club' down the street, and we'll be back when we've got money and a new supply of stuff. Tweek is shaking even more then usual and Craig is whispering to him.  
We have to make sure the atmostphere stays relaxed because for one, Pip is still tripping next to us, so we have to keep that positive, and two, Tweek would have huge panic attacks if we stressed him too much on drugs. Just as Butters begins leading me out the club, Craig calls out, reminding me of my promise.

**"Kenny! Take Tweek with you."**  
"Fuck, oh yeah. I forgot."  
_**"Huh? Why do you-"**_  
**"Cause its about fucking time he was good for something."**  
_"Craig... I-ngh... I don't want to..."_  
**_"Come on, it's not as bad as it seems."_**  
_"Gah! That's easy for you to say Butters... It's all too much pressure!"_  
"We're not going to get there before three if you guys dont hurry up."  
"_**Sorry! Tweek, just... Here, hold onto my hand and I'll stay with you all of tonight okay?"  
**"B-but-"_  
**_"We'll work something out, quick now or Kenny will go without us."  
_**"Guys! Hurry the fuck up!"  
"**Go on Tweek, I'll be waiting here for you when you're done okay?"  
**_"O-Okay... I love you..."_  
**"I know baby, bring me some ice back with you okay? I'm dying for a smoke."**  
"Now or I'm going without you!"

And with that, we're out in the street, the noise of the club almost as loud out here as it is inside. Even though it's almost three, theres still a line to get into the club. We're all stamped so we'll get in easy. We wander up the street, Tweek is whining and panicking as much as Butters will let him. Soon we reach the dimly lit almost homely looking building I've grown to dislike, and love at the same time. When we enter, we talk to the lady at the desk briefly, and she says that Tweek can stay with Butters, and gestures to which rooms we'll be occupying tonight. I'm in seperate rooms to the other two, and I suddenly feel lonely, depresssed. I undress myself, sit on the bed and wait.  
Soon enough I'm join by a dark, tall man in his 30's or so. I do what I'm used to, knowing I'm not very good at it. Butters is, he's good at everything. Within twenty minutes I'm face down on the matress and the man is fumbling with condoms and lube. Another ten and the he slips a fifty and a ten onto the bedside table and leaves awkwardly. After he leaves, I shower and slip on the black bathrobe that hangs on the back of the tiny ensuite bathrooms provided with each room. After, I go into the hallway, knowing no one else will go into that room looking for me for at least fifteen minutes.

I find the room that Tweek and Butters are in and wait outside for a few moments, asessing the situation. I heard water running, so I assumed it was okay to enter. I walk through the main room and, as no one was there, walked into the bathroom for this room, both of them are in the shower. Tweek is sitting on the floor of the shower looking more then slightly freaked out, and Butters is standing while washing bubbley suds out of his long blonde hair. They don't notice me yet, or if they do,  
they dont aknowledge that I'm here. Butters is talking to Tweek who's giving shakey, half-nonsense replies. I call out and Tweek squeals in reply, Butters opens the shower door and I drop the robe to join them under the warm water. The shower is far too small to comfortably fit all of us, but we do it anyway. I start talking to Tweek instead, and Butters sings under his breath. I love his singing, he used to do it when we were younger also, though now he actually sings songs instead of random phrases probably made up on the spot.

We have to get out the shower sooner then I'd like, but thats okay because it just means faster money. I put the robe back on quickly and get back to the room designated for me. I sit and wait until I have to repeat the same process as before. The only difference is the customer, and occationally the request. It all ends the same. Seduce, blowjob, fuck, payment, shower. I've been doing this so long that I'm just used to it. Butters got me into it, fucking slut. I mention to him that I lost my job at the garage, and asked if he could get me a job somewhere and he did. At first even I was opposed to the idea, but as withdrawl started to kick in, the idea didn't seem so bad. I was nervous at first typically, not as nervous as Tweek, but still nervous. It's not like I was a virgin, male or female, but I'd chosen those people and I'd known what I was getting into.

Almost two hours later, almost four in the morning, we're collecting the money we've earned together and deciding what we're going to buy tonight. Tweek is being nervous as ever, but we're repeatedly telling him that hes done okay over and over. We make out way back to the club, but stop at the entrance to another building down a side street. Butters has more money then I do, only because he offers more. He's willing to take more then one person at a time, and is ready again faster. But then, he has been doing this since he was about... Fifteen? Which gives him two years more experience then me, and hes prettier, sexier, whatever. Hes got four hundred in one night somehow, it doesn't suprise me. With his big blue eyes, soft lips and coy actions, he could charm shark to give up it's teeth.

"What are we getting this time?"  
_**"Well... I'm a little out of speed, and Tweek's supposed to be getting meth for Craig."**_  
_"Y-Yes and I need some Gah! Some more E."_  
"So, meth, speed, E, I need more smack. You need anything else Butters?"  
**_"No...I think thats it, do we have enough?"_**  
_"Craig will get annoyed if I don't bring enough back..."  
**"Its' alright, I'll lend you money, thats what friends do."**_  
_"A-are you sure? Its your money, then I'll owe you money and I might not be able to pay it back and then you'll get annoyed and we wont be friends anymore and then-Gah! Too much pressure!"_

Butters clings to Tweek as he tries to calm him down, and eventually it works. Speed costs ten a wrap round here, heroin is about fifteen for a bag, ecstasy is seven for a pill and meth is forty for a gram. we work out we'll need seventy for speed between us, sixty for heroin, a hundred and forty for E and eighty for meth. Butters has two hundred, so he says he'll buy speed and forty of the E. I'll get half the meth, cause I owe Craig some, and heroin. Tweek panics because he thinks he hasn't got enough until Butters counts it out in front of him, even though this is dangerous in this kind of street.  
He eventually accepts that he has got more then enough and we go in to the building individually, just in case. that's something else I've learned from Butters. After half an hour we head back to the club with the same purchases, and find Craig and Pip waiting outside for us.

We share out the stash, aware that we'll share again when we actually intend to use them. Two wraps of speed and twenty five pills for Tweek, four wraps of speed, ten pills and a bag of heroin for Butters, five pills, a wrap of speed and three bags of heroin for myself, and two grams of meth for Craig. We resolve to crash at Craig and Tweek's flat tonight, as its closest.  
Tweek clings to Craig submissively, silently asking to be protected from the cold and dark of the night. I shiver, wishing I had someone to cling to, or to cling to me. Craig, however, ignores him apart from slipping an arm possesively around Tweek and continues talking to Pip. I reach for Butters and pulls him against me, he looks up knowingly. He never has anyone either, and snuggles against me more then willingly.

Sometimes I wonder what he expected for his life, what we all expected.  
Did Tweek know that his innocent relationship with Craig would turn sinister? Did Butters think he'd sell his body to get money to harm himself more with chemicals? Did Craig realize he would damage Tweek more then drugs ever could? I don't know if any of us ever even looked that far, not with the problems we were trying to run from. I don't think Tweek ever understood relationships, his parents being too busy to care and everyone at school acting like he was invisible.  
I don't think Butters even knew what prostitution was, or drugs, or even sex until it was too late.  
I don't think Craig even knows what love is from the way he was treated as a kid by everyone, including his family.  
We're all accidental disasters, my excuse? How was i supposed to get any better then this with my family?

We arrive at the flat and when we get in, Craig chucks blankets on the floor in the main room and tells us to sort out among each other who's sleeping where. I force Pip to take the sofa and a blanket, as much as he wants to be polite and let either of us have it. Me and Butters take the remaining blankets into a corner and set out a bed as much as possible. Butters undresses himself down to his white female panties and slips on a borrowed shirt from Tweek, I take my jeans off. We lay down together, him laying half on top of me as there isn't much space. As we settle down to sleep Butters begins singing softly to himself, to music only he can hear. His voice is still sweet and quite high, though not girlishly. I only catch snatches of the song, but I can tell it means a lot to him.

_**"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance... I need some distraction, oh beautiful release... and maybe I'll find some peace tonight... may you find some comfort here..."**_

I feel myself falling asleep slowly, Butters warmth again my chest is more then comforting and the drugs making their way out of my system make it hard to stay awake. His singing sounds melancholy and reminds me of so much I don't even want to recall.  
In the next room I can hear Tweek's muffles screams of pain and probably pleasure also, as well as Craig's grunts and moans.  
I don't need to have spent two hours of my evening in a brothel to know what's happening, and it sounds painful.

_**"So tired of the straight line, and... you keep on building the lies... escaping one last time..."**_

Pip is already asleep on the sofa, and my eyes feel heavy and I want to just sleep forever. Butters sounds tired also, though he doesn't stop singing softly to himself. The tune is one I recognise from him singing it before, but I don't remember any of the words to the song. After a while the muffled screams and quiet moans subside and, apart from the soft sounds from Butters, the house is quiet. I hear the fridge click and hum, and a television from the flat below droning.  
A spider crawls across the ceiling, stretching out its legs one by one, and Butters pulls closer to me. I remember he has a terrible phobia of the creatures. Too be honest, so would I if I hadn't grown up in a house full of spiders, rats, flies and a multitude of other creatures that rreally shouldn't be in a house at all.

_**"It's easier to believe in this sweet madness... That brings me to my knees... You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie... In the arms of an Angel..."**_

He falls quiet again and I know he'll be asleep soon. I will also, it's almost six now and I've been up since around this time yesterday. I lean down with a lot of effort and press a kiss against Butters' forehead. He makes a faint noise as he sleeps when I do this, and leans into the contact. I feel sorry for him even though my situation is similar, maybe thats why.  
I gave up on love a long time ago, but maybe, just maybe, theres still hope one day. Maybe with Butters, if our situation ever improves. Maybe with someone else if I ever meet anyone that's more then what I already am. But for now, I'll just carry on with how I am. I'd like to put an 'and we all lived happily ever after' at the end of this, but there isn't one. We'll just have to see how the future goes.

_**And if you're ever around  
In the backstreets or the alleys of this town  
Be sure to come around**_

* * *

**Well... Who's still here? That was stupidly long, and took me just over three days. Please review guys, I'm completely dead from writing this so its the least you can do.**

**I LOVE Butters in this fanfic. I mean, I love him anyway, but I really like how he ended up being.  
I don't think I changed Tweek much, but that's cause I love him just as he is. Very much.  
Craig is... Not as well developed in the fanfic as the others sadly. And I absoloutely LOVE Creek, but I needed an abusive pairing and it seemed like a good one to use.  
Pip is... Different. I was going to have Damien in there also, but it'd seem weird if they all were gay. And I personally don't think Pip is gay unless with Damien.  
I personally think I could've done better at Kenny's character, but still, I kind of like how it ended up.**

**And no, I probably won't continue, at least not in this fic. I may do another one-shot that carries on from this. Also, I adore Bunny. A lot. But you can choose whether theres actually 'feeling' there, or just both of them needed something to get through the day.  
If I do another one, whos life would you like to see more of?**

**Review please!**

**Misa x**


End file.
